Labios Compartidos
by Aguus-Julii Fics
Summary: Prólogo: Estaba solo, otra vez. Ella se había ido y no sé con quien estaría hoy. Me dolía verla con otros, pero al llegar me embrujaba con esos labios, una y otra vez. Esos labios que hoy eran compartidos, ella hasta hoy tenía el control. Hasta hoy…
1. Prólogo

"Labios Compartidos"

_Prólogo: Estaba solo, otra vez. Ella se había ido y no sé con quien estaría hoy. _

_Me dolía verla con otros, pero al llegar me embrujaba con esos labios, una y otra vez._

_Esos labios que hoy eran compartidos, ella hasta hoy tenía el control. Hasta hoy…_


	2. Capítulo 1

"Labios Compartidos"

_**N/A : En cada capítulo habrá un pequeño fragmento de la canción "Labios Compartidos", que se relacione con cada capítulo. Después buscare otra canción XD**_

**Recomendación para escuchar mientras leen (a mi me inspiro)- Fall For You**

_**Ahora sí disfruten y gracias**_

EPow

_Otra vez, otra vez se había ido. Lo sabía, ella estaba en el hotel "Empire East". Si, era tan masoquista que la seguía en auto para volver a casa destrozado, llenándome de alcohol, mi único amigo. El que me comprendía, el que me apoyaba._

"_**Relámpagos de alcohol...  
Las voces solas lloran en el sol  
Eh, mi boca en llamas torturada te desnudas angelada  
Luego te vas"**_

_Me sentía como se siente un árbol a punto de sr talado. Solo, con miedo._

_Tal vez en cierto punto, sería un poco mi culpa. Nunca viví solo, Esme y Carsline me cuidaron hasta que me mudé con Emmett, al casarse, volví con mis padres y luego… Luego la encontré. Era una pequeña muñeca de porcelana. Tan frágil, tan descuidada, como si fuese el cristal más hermoso del mundo. Me cautivó como un bebé lo cautiva un chupete, como un gordo a una hamburguesa. Todo ella era perfección._

_Como un sol en la mañana, mis ojos la recorrieron y se sonrojó. Esos sonrojos que me enamoraron en su momento. Sonrojos que ahora brillan por su ausencia, sonrojos que ya no existen en ella._

_Al casarnos, nos mudamos juntos, todo iba perfecto. Pensaba que todo lo que quería estaba ahí y ahora, pero ahora ya se ha ido y a la vez quedado._

_Si, por eso y más tenía miedo de quedarme solo. Ella entraba y se iba._

"_**Me tomas, me dejas, me escribes y me tiras a un lado  
Te vas a otros cielos y regresas como los colibríes  
Me tienes como un perro a tus pies"**_

_Eran las 4:00 de la mañana, seguía despierto. Seguro mañana pediría faltar al trabajo, cada vez me arruinaba mas, mental y físicamente._

_Al fin entró. Ese vestido rojo fuego que le hizo mi hermana, lo usó la primera noche de nuestra luna de miel y ya pasados 5 años le seguía quedando como una segunda piel. Pero todo eso era una máscara, te atraía te exprimía y te desechaba._

"_**(…) comparto el engaño y comparto mis días  
Y el dolor"**_

_Traté vagamente en hacerme el dormido y ¡Realmente funcionó!_

_Sentí que me tiró una ojeada y creí que seguiría de largo pero no. Se acerco lentamente y me besó. No como esos últimos besos; fríos y sin sentimiento. Estos eran con amor y ternura como los que nos dábamos antes._

_No resistí y me levanté bruscamente. Ella se sorprendió y la besé con posesividad, con deseo, exigiéndole que era mía. Forcejeó, pero la sostuve bruscamente que gimió del dolor._

_Me dolía hacerle eso, no sé si era el alcohol o toda mi rabia y dolor contenido de hace mucho tiempo; Sin embargo, a ella le gustaba eso, el sexo rudo y duro, pues eso iba a tener._

—_Ed-Edward, me-me lastimas amor — tartamudeaba ¿asustada? __**¡No es una máscara idiota! No te dejes engañar, ella ya no te desea y quiere fingir que sufre así puede safar e irse, eres más inteligente que ella ¡Demuéstralo! **_

—_No hermosa, — dije apretándola más y tirándola hasta nuestro gran sillón — a ti te gusta eso ¿no? Bueno, será mas excitante, tendrás sexo rudo con tu marido._

_Ella no paraba de forcejear. Lloraba a mares descontrolados, pero no. Quería que ella sufriera lo mismo que yo sufrí por ella. ¡A la mierda la caballerosidad! Hoy Isabella Swan sería mía, quiera o no. _

_Empecé a besar y morderle su cuello. Desendí hasta el cierre de su vestido y lo bajé lentamente, disfrutando s¡ de su cremosa piel, esa piel lívida, blanca como la cal y brillosa como la luna. _

—_Edward, te lo suplico, no lo hagas. Te prometo que seré solo tuya, de nadie mas, pero no me obligues, por favor ten piedad._

"_**No te engañes, ella te tirara a la basura en cuanto pueda. Úsala y has lo mismo, pídele el divorcio y sé un mounstro. Usa a todas, todas son iguales"**_

_No le contesté y bajé completamente su vestido. No llevaba sostén, eso fue mejor. Agarre un seno y me lo lleve a la boca chupándolo, mordisqueándolo, besándolo. Noté que su cuerpo reaccionaba a mis toques; Y arqueando su espalda comenzó a gemir de placer. _

_Ahora si, la tenía a mi poder, sería mi muñeca de trapo, mi musa… por un par de horas._

_Ed… Edward quie- quiero— estaba segada, la llenaba de placer con mis besos, por un momento, solo por un momento, llegué a pensar que me amaba y disfrutaba. Como si fuese sexo de casados, lo mas normal del mundo, pero no. La empecé a obligar hasta tenerla en la palma de mi mano._

_**Que voulez-vous**____**mon amour**__**?**__(Qué es lo que desea mi amada?)_

_Sabía que a todas mis conquistas las excitaba que les hablara en francés y Bella no era la excepción. _

_A ti — dijo agarrando mi mandíbula. Y me besó nuevamente. Realmente necesitaba parar con los besos, sino me haría nuevamente su esclavo y todo mi plan se iría a la borda._

_**Non, aujourd'hui il y aura pas chers de baisers **__(no, hoy no habrá besos querida)_

_Ella me miró incrédula, iba a quejarse pero le metí un dedo y gimió. Sus gemidos eran como cantos de aves a la madrugada._

_**juste... parfait **__(simplemente.. perfecta)_

_Solo hazme tuya. — rogó_

_Con gusto…_

_Saqué mi dedo de su interior, la mire seductoramente y chupé mi dedo. _

_Baje lentamente mis bóxers y me puse lentamente en su entrada._

_La deseaba tanto… Me dolía muchísimo pensar que después de esto, ya estaríamos separados. Pero mi cabeza estallaría si ella seguía así._

—_**Êtes-vous prêt ?**__ (¿Estás lista?)_

— _**Toujours **__(siempre) — dijo volviendo a su faceta de superioridad._

_Estaba tan furioso que entre de una sola estocada. Ninguno se movió. Ella se quedo muda, reí internamente, aprendería que nadie es arrogante conmigo._

_Empece a moverme furiosamente dentro de ella, estaba tan estrecha. Era perfecta hasta internamente. Jodidamente perfecta._

"_**Oh tu prendes fuego a mi alma iluminada,  
Oh tu prendes fuego a mi alma iluminada**_

(Oh tu prendes fuego a mi alma iluminada)  
Los glaciares se derriten en la oscuridad de la noche y las  
superestrellas son aspiradas por un agujero supermasivo"

_Estábamos a punto de llegar, juntos. Como la primera vez. _

_Sus paredes se contraía, mi pene vibró y llegamos juntos._

_Estuvimos unos largos minutos, callados, si hablar.__** "Vamos idiota, dile lo del divorcio. Estas a punto de caer en sus redes".**_

—_Bella, quiero el divorcio._

_**N/A: Graciasssssss a todas las que me apoyan en face o por acá.**_

_**Canciones del capítulo: - Labios Compartidos (Mana) **_

_**-Supermassive Black Hole (Muse)**_


	3. Capítulo 2

"**Labios Compartidos"**

_**N/A: En cada cpitulo habrá un pequeño fragmento de la canción ·Labios Compartidos", que se relacionecon cada capitulo. Despues buscare otras canciones XD**_

_**Ahora si disfruten y gracias**_

_**Capitulo 2: "Pasiones peligrosas"**_

EPow

—_Bella, quiero el divorcio._

_Ella no se inmuto, quedo como ida al principio; Por un momento pensé que se sentía mal por ello, o que trataría de arreglar las cosas para que nos arreglemos, pero no. _

_Volvió a su cara de piedra. Esa cara de frialdad, de arrogancia; Esa cara sin sentimiento._

—_Bien. Pensé que nunca lo pedirías.— ¡Mierda!, estaba sorprendido, asique no se uso mal, ni triste. __**"Joder, Edward. Ella te odia. Nos cagó el plan"**_

_Me sentía traicionado No es que yo no sepa que me odia, que ni siquiera siente piedad por mí, o algo de respeto. Pero su distancia y su cara de indiferencia hacían que mi pobre y desolado corazón se encogiera cada vez mas. __**"No. Ella nunca te amó. Te uso por tu dinero. Te "quiso" solo por sus propios sacrificios, nunca pensó en ti".**_

"_**Nunca debí pensar  
que en tu corazón  
estaría nuestro hogar"**_

_No le contesté más y me fuí de la casa._

_****__Manejaba sin rumbo alguno. El momento de pasión, mezclado con el suceso de recién no me dejaban pensar. ¿Qué haría ahora? Definitivamente no me mudaría. Esta era MI casa, que YO mismo pagué SIEMPRE._

_Ya me había alejado de Forks, estaba llegando a Port Ángeles, un lugar más poblado que Forks, sin embargo, aquí había más lugares vulgares. __**"Un poco de cariño no te vendría mal"**_

"_**Si, pero para eso, me voy con Esme y listo" "¿Crees que a tu adorada familia le gustaría saber que has dejado a tu esposa de hace mas de 5 años por que ella te hez infiel, miles y miles de veces? ¿Cómo te sentirías?"**_

"_**¡Isabella es la infiel, no yo!" "¿Y?, tú crees que si ella te amase como tú la amas ella se detendría a pensar un segundo en cómo te sentirías? ¿Crees que tiene un gramo de moral?"**_

"_**La moral que tenía" "Exacto, piénsalo. Ella ya n te necesita, busca a una mujer y deja de ser marica"**_

_Tendria que estar tan loco como para tener un guerra conmigo mismo, sobre que mierda hacer. Y pensé._

_No estaría mal, una rubia __**"O rubias"**__, ¡Es los mismo!, con grandes senos, un buen trasero, solo sería una noche. __**"Si funciona, créeme que te obligare a que sean varias"**_

_No sé si mi yo interno o mi maldita conciencia se estaban poniendo cachonda y eso, no me ayudaba._

"_**Yo estaba solo,  
Estaba cansado,  
Ahora estoy obligado.  
Mi cabeza está fuera de la tierra.**_

Durante mucho tiempo, yo estaba tan cansado, Cansado del sonido  
que he escuchado antes"  


_Al fin encontré un lugar. Me reí antes de bajar del auto. Si Charlie me viese en un lugar así, seguro que obligaría a Bella a dejarme._

_El lugar era bastante grande e incluso parecía elegante y costoso. El dinero no me importaba, solo quería encontrar a ESA chica, la chica sensual que mi conciencia y yo estábamos buscando._

_Pasaron 30 jodidos minutos y yo, ya tan impaciente y rendido me fui del lugar todas era repugnantes y vulgares. No quería eso. _

_Decidí dejar el auto y empezar a caminar un rato. _

_Hace mucho que no salía a caminar. La última vez fue con el.. __**"¡No! Ella ya forma parte del pasado, ni la nombres"**_

_Tan sumido en mis pensamientos y tratando de ocultar lo que mi foro interno me había provocado en mis pantalones; choque contra algo, mas bien, alguien._

— _¡Oh! , disculpa. Estaba en otra y no te vi. — O santo cielo. No había escuchado semejante voz desde que me fui de mi casa. Lentamente, levanté mi cara y vi a una hermosa chica de unos 29 años aproximadamente, rubia, con unos senos perfectamente redondos, grandes sin ser asquerosos; y unas piernas jodidamente largas, bronceadas y sensuales._

_Ella vestía unos shorts medios cortos, tapando lo justo y lo necesario. Una camisa negra media transparente._

_Subí a su cara y note que había estado llorando. Su delineado medio corrido por unas lagrimas y sus labios. ¡Ay esos labios! __**"Edward, tienes una ridícula obsecion con los labios" "Mas bien con los labios carnosos como los de Ella y los de… ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?**_

_Me golpee internamente por ser tan idiota y ni siquiera haberle contestado. Note que me miraba con horror al ver que no reaccionaba. Nota mental: __**DEJAR DE PENSAR TANTO CUANDO ESTOY CON GENTE.**_

—_¡Dios! , tendré que llamar a una ambulancia — ella me miraba con una preocupación que repentinamente me lleno de calidez a mi casi muerto corazón. Alguien se preocupaba por mí. Eso me daba fuerza, me hacía sentir bien._

_No te preocupes, estoy bien. Soy Edward Cullen, tú eres…_

_Ella me miraba atónita. ¿Era muy reconocido?__**"Pues vez que si menso. Trabajabas en Cullen's Inc, no es cualquier cosa"**_

_Mmm… era admirado por una chica como ella, eso me lleno de orgullo. Tal vez mi dotes de conquista no se habían enterrado del todo. _

_Al ver que no contestaba, le sonreí. Esa sonrisa torcida que en su momento había dejado muertas a todas, esperaba que funcionara._

—_Em.. Yo.. soy Tanya Denalli. Yo- yo soy prima de su esposa._

"_**Muy bien hecho Eddie. Tenías que ponerte duro, por la prima de tu futura ex esposa"**_

_A mí no me importaba, yo estaba caliente y ella pronto sería mi ex - esposa. No había nada ilegal en esto. __**"¿Y donde queda la parte de "Ay yo si tengo moral, no puedo serle infiel y bla, bla, bla"?"**_

_No escuche a mi voz y seguí, tratando de conquistarla._

_De hecho, Isabella es mi ex – esposa_

_Ah, que lastima, justo venia a visitarlos, creo que tendré que ir a un hotel y mañana volver a Alaska._

_Isabella ya abandono la casa y no quiero ser chismoso pero me entere de que ustedes no se llevan bien— ella me miro divertida y de pronto cambio a un poco sensual — estaba pensando, solo si quieres que podrías venir unos días a vivir conmigo. Es decir, yo em, casi nunca estoy en ella y bueno, solo si tu quieres._

_Me encantaría, Edward. — nunca mi nombre sonó tan erótico como lo habían nombrado recién. __**"¿Estás seguro?, ¿Ni siquiera de Bella?" "Eu, estas de mi lado o ¿no?. Primero me dices que necesito a alguien y luego me hechas en cara lo de Isabella? ¡Decídete!"**_

"_**Idiota, soy tu conciencia, tu foro interno. Esta chica me suena que NO será buena para ambos; Bella hizo lo que hizo, pero apostaría nuestra alma la diablo a que es muchísimo mejor que esa Tanya"**_

_De nuevo, no le respondí. Quería poseer a Tanya Denalli ahora y lo haría. Mañana hablaría con más __caballerosidad, hoy quería un jodido sexo._

—_**Excusez ma hardiesse, merde ! Je sais que demain je va le regrette, mais je suis fucking hot et je veux le sexe avec vous acceptez vous? **__(Disculpa mi atrevimiento, ¡Mierda! sé que mañana me arrepentiré de esto, pero estoy jodidamente caliente y quiero sexo contigo ¿aceptas?)_

—_**J'ai jamais pensé que je serais présent Edward, mais j'accepte bien sûr. Zut, je suis d'accord ! me faire vôtre **__(Nunca pensé que me dirías esto Edward, pero claro que acepto. ¡Joder acepto! hazme tuya)_

_No le conteste y la agarre fuertemente del brazo hasta mi auto. Le abrí rápidamente la puerta, tratando de ser al menos un poco caballeroso, y corrí al asiento del piloto. Acelere a una fuerza anormal y en pocos minutos llegamos a mi casa._

_La crudísima realidad se me tiró encima recordándome de que hace unas horas había dejado a Bella sola en casa, pidiéndole el divorcio, tenía que entrar a echarla. _

_Le dije a Tanya que esperar un minuto en el auto y ella se limito a asentir. _

_Me sorprendí al notar que la casa estaba tan sola, tan vacía. Noté que había una pequeña carta encima de la mesa._

**Edward:**

**Quiero que sepas que te entiendo, y acepto la idea de divorciarnos. Desde hace mucho tiempo los 2 sabemos que esto no funcionaba.**

**Como conozco tus fobias de quedarte solo, yo me mudare a un departamento que caompartire con una amiga.**

**Realmente me hubiera gustado seguir casados.**

**Te amo, aunque no me creas.**

**Para siempre tuya y de nadie más.**

**Isabella Marie Swan**

_De repente, una ola de culpa, y varios sentimientos nuevos me obligaron a gentilmente echar a Tanya, no sin antes prometerle que nos volveríamos a ver._

_Vi la hora y noté que era muy tarde, asi que me iria a acostar._

_Ahora si, acostado empece a sentir el vacio que siento siempre sin ella. Pero comprendi que debi alejarme de ella. Pero ¡Mierda! No podía y no lo haría mas. Bella seria mia._

"_**No estoy dispuesto a dejar ir  
Porque entonces nunca sabría  
Lo que podría faltar.  
Pero me falta mucho camino  
Así que cuando no me doy por vencido"**_

_**N/A: ayyyyyyyy sinceramente me encanta su apoyo, ojala hayan disfrutado. ¿Qué opinan de Ed?**_

_**Bueno les dejo las canciones del cap:**_

—_**Never Think (Robert Pattinson **__** )**_

—_**I was broken (Robert Pattinson )**_

—_**Down (Jason Walker)**_


End file.
